Don't tell no one
by KittyKat1217
Summary: She may be a normal, but she's my only friend! I'll be damned if you're gonna take her away from me! SoKai. SUPERHEROES!
1. Conceal

**A/N guys, this gets pretty dark, if that's not your thing, then you should probably leave, like, NOW.**

**Prologue**

**_13 years ago, DestinyIslands._**

A young 8 year old girl listens as her parents violently argue. This is normal for her. Namine, her younger sister who was 6 years old, gently rocked back and forth, clutching her head tightly, trying to get the voices out of her head. Kairi hugged her tightly, attempting to soothe her, but there was nothing she could do to help little Namine. Namine had to come to terms with her powers sooner or later, so she might as well start now.

Kairi's gaze once again shifted to the door. Every night, it was locked tight, so no little girls could escape. At least Kairi didn't have to see it. Namine saw it. She would see the pictures in her head, hear the words. Namine screamed loudly. Kairi knew what that meant. It meant daddy was hurting mommy again. Kairi heard mommy scream, except something was different about this scream.

Puzzled, Kairi cocked her head to the side so she could listen more intently. Footsteps, they were coming closer, louder. Namine stopped rocking and whispered ominously.

"He's coming." Oh no. Daddy, he's coming, hide quick run scream ANYTHING don't let daddy find you. Click. The door clicked. Mommy screamed again, this time, with words.

"No, not my babies, not my precious babies NO!" Mommy cried. Namine and Kairi scrambled under their beds, clutching to each others hands for dear life.

Where are my little darlings?" Daddy asked. Daddy was always nice. He never hurt with words. It was the shocks. That's what hurt the most.

"Come out my little lambs, come out, come out," daddy said. Kairi knew he'd find them, and so did Namine. They just held on to each others hands tighter as mommy cried in the next room. The shocks made it so you couldn't move, only scream, and lots of blood, lots and lots of blood. Daddy's footsteps stopped, and the covers on the young girl's bed were ripped off violently.

"Please come out, daddy just wants to see his beautiful little angels." Kairi was scared. Daddy _never _came after them, just mommy, and Kairi couldn't help mommy.

"Found you."

Kairi and Namine screamed. Daddy was covered in blood, mommy's blood. He reached out and grabbed namine by her arm, staining her white nightgown crimson. Namine cried.

"Kairi help! He's gonna shock me please Kairi!" Kairi scrambled out from underneath the bed. Sure enough, Daddy shocked Namine and dropped her on the floor.

"No daddy, stop! Daddy please stop!" Daddy shocked Namine again and she began to thrash around. Daddy came closer to Kairi but Kairi pushed him back and ran into the next room. Mommy would help, mommy would for sure help. Kairi screamed loudly when she saw mommy. Mommy wasn't mommy anymore, she was blood.

"R-run run Kairi r-r-un!" Mommy choked out. Kairi turned around and daddy was there.

"You shouldn't have tried to leave Diane. I need you I love you. You were going to take away my babies, so now I'm going to take them from you." Daddy said. He shocked Kairi and mommy started choking. Kairi heard both mommy and Namine's screams and she was filled with something she had never felt before. She felt _alive,_ as if each and every one of her senses had been heightened and she felt her power strengthen. _I can save them,_ she thought,_ I can save mommy and Namine, I just have to use my powers._ Kairi opened her small hands and raised them up towards the ceiling. Furniture started floating, and so did Kairi. Her hair swirled around her and her eyes glowed a bright blue, pulsing with raw power.

"Kairi, come down now!" Daddy was scared, this time_ Daddy _was scared. _Not this time daddy, this time, it's your turn to be afraid._ That's when it happened.

The whole house exploded with bright blue light, and Kairi fell to the ground exhausted. Kairi opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was daddy. Daddy was broken, his legs facing the wrong way and his eyes were foggy. Kairi stood up slowly.

"Mommy? Mommy are you ok?" Kairi asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"K-Kairi, what've you done, what've you done!" Mommy cried.

"I-I was just trying to help mommy, honest! I didn't mean to hurt daddy!" Kairi protested, fat tears falling from her porcelain face.

"Kairi, you need to leave. **Now!**" Mommy said.

"But mommy, I don't want to leave!" Kairi cried.

"You have to. Leave now, and never come back!" Mommy said, blood squirting out of her mouth.

"What about Namine?" Kairi sobbed, "what am I gonna do without her?"

Her mother shook her head, and Kairi ran out of the house, bawling. She used her powers to lift herself up and she flew. Like a broken bird. A bird that's lost it's family. Fly away home little bird. Kairi flew and flew until she had reached a big town, with bright lights and big words. Kairi landed on the ground softly, her shoes kissing the rough pavement. Kairi walked around the city, reading _all_ of the signs, looking for help.

Then she saw a medium sized sign. A nice sign. It had a bright sun on it and it said, Sunnyvale Adoption Clinic. Kairi liked suns. They reminded her of when she and Namine used to play in the sun, and run around the grassy fields. She wiped a tear from her eye and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A nice looking lady opened the door and asked her lots of questions, like where are you from, and how did you get here. Kairi told the nice lady a different story though. She told her pretend stories. And of course, she didn't tell nice lady about her powers. Kairi would never tell _anyone_ about her powers. _Maybe if I don't tell anyone, they'll go away! _She thought cheerfully, as nice lady led her to a room full of sleeping kids. Nice lady told her goodnight.

"Goodnight Kairi," nice lady said. _Goodnight, powers. _Kairi thought.

How wrong she was.

**A/N Wowee guys, that was dark. I promise the next chapter, pretty much won't be at all dark, this is just a segment from her past. GOODNIGHT MY LOVELIES! HOPE I DIDN'T FREAK YOU OUT, OR ANYTHING!-KK**


	2. Sora

**A/N Again guys, SORRY about the first dark chapter. I kind freaked myself out a little bit too. But do note, that this story WILL be a LITTLE bit darker than my other stories. Like, mental illness and murder. Anyways, on with the story.**

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

**Metro ****City****, present day.**

Shit shit shit. I was late. I was _never_ late. _Damn alarm clock's out to get me._ I hurried towards the huge shimmering building, also known as Metro City hospital, or MC, as I like to call it. It's only ten blocks from here. I picked up my pace.

"Get back here you little punk!" I turned my head towards the source of the noise. I almost screamed as a column of fire was blasted only a few feet to my right. _Fuckin' __Metro __City__. _Sure we had _tons_ of so called "heroes" or as the city affectionately referred to them as, "supers." Unfortunately, this pretty much posed as some sort of "challenge" to criminals, like a huge neon sign that read "Hey, welcome to Metro City! We've got tons of heroes, so just try and commit a crime here mothafucka!"

The wall of fire had been emitted from a young man with jagged eyebrows, black hair and amber eyes. He laughed triumphantly as the hot dog stand nearest to him combusted. _Freak_ I thought. I kept walking, bored by this asshole's petty crime. Unfortunately for me, he noticed this and strolled in front of me, with his hands on his hips.

"Is there something _wrong_ with my performance, _miss?" _He asked sharply, his topaz eyes blazing.

"As a matter-of-fact, yes, there is." I stated blankly, and continued walking towards the MC. He let out a few fake laughs.

"Care to, _elaborate_?" He said, his left hand bursting into flame and hovering dangerously close to my face. _Great. Only ten minutes into my morning and I've made an enemy of a complete psychopath._ He was known by Mako (**A/N if anyone knows who he is, I will give you a metaphorical cookie),** but he didn't even deserve that title.

"Yeah, I do _care to elaborate,"_ I said, mocking the way he spoke. He frowned, but I continued. "You just burned down a completely innocent hot dog stand. What did it ever do to you, huh?" _Fuck. Bad idea, do not provoke the guy with a handful of fire! Red alert!_ His face contorted into a look of pure rage.

"Well you're just a _normal_, and I am going to BURN YOU!" He raged and was about to smash my face with a fistful of flames, but his blow was cut short by a sudden _whoosh! _And he was gone. Confused, I swiped the place where he was standing just two seconds ago. Satisfied when my hand hit nothing, I continued on my road down to MC as if nothing had happened. But the world had other plans for me.

The _whoosh!_ Came back and I shut my eyes tight.

"Boo." A smooth masculine voice said. I opened my eyes and found myself face-to-face with NOT Mako, but Sora.

Sora was probably one of the most famous supers of Metro City. Everyone knew him because I guess he was, well…The best at what he does. He's from a different planet, that, I dunno, blew up or something, so now he's on earth and he thinks he's the man.

"Boo to you too." I said and continued on my way to work. Shit, I am _soo _late.

"What's you're hurry?" He asked, floating next to me.

"I have to work, unlike _some_ people." I answered quickly, moving faster by the second.

"Hey lady, I just saved your life! Where do you work anyways?" He asked, now flying upside-down, hovering over me.

"Can you not? And Metro hospital." I answered impatiently, swatting the air above me in an attempt to get him to walk. Sure enough, his beat up converse touched the pavement and he seed walked next to me.

"I can get you there fast you know," he said, struggling to keep up with me. I hesitated.

"How fast?" I asked. At this point, anything was doable. He smirked and picked me up around the waist.

"Hold on," he said, and we shot forward. Within two seconds he set me down on the roof of the MC.

"Holy shit," I murmured, glancing down to see the 70 story drop below.

"Careful," he said, "You might fall."

"Then why did you bring me to the roof? You could've, I don't know, left me by the door?" I said sarcastically.

"Look chica, if you're gonna be a bitch about it, I can just leave you here." He said confidently.

"Fine, fine, can you just take me down already?" I asked quickly. The vertigo was starting to make me sick.

"Are you afraid of heights, or something?" He asked, intrigued.

"No," I said. "Well, maybe a little," I said looking over the edge of the building. MC was the second tallest building in MetroCity, and that was saying something. The tallest building in Metro City was Shinra. Shinra was a technological corporation that pretty much made _all _the electronics. Shinra was about 30 stories taller than MC. Sora walked up to me and looped his arm around my waist. He shot down all 70 stories as fast as lightning.

"Here we are," he said.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked towards the door.

"See you around, normal" He said. In a flash, he disappeared. I knew he would be back though. You see, I wasn't actually a normal, though I like to think I am. I have suppressed my powers since I was eight and now, I have no problems. However, I do work in the SH sector of MC. The SH sector is only for people with superpowers, and it is underground, hidden from prying normal eyes. You're probably wondering how I, a supposed normal, scored a job at SH. Well it's simple. I told them that I was a powerless. Powerless are people who are born into super hero families, but are not given powers. So now I had a sweet job, a nice apartment, and a bunch of friends. _Could be worse_, I thought as I hurried secretively into my sector. I walked into the nearest elevator and shut the door. While inside, I clicked the 6 button three times and I felt the elevator lurch as it shot down to the SH.

With a telltale _ding!_ The elevator doors opened and I hurried to the front desk. Aqua was a kind older woman who worked at the front desk. I ran up to her, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I'm, late, I, got, sidetracked!" I sputtered out. Aqua kindly smiled.

"That's alright dear. We haven't had much activity today anyways." She must've jinxed it, because at that very second, six bloody people tumbled out of the elevator.

"Oh, my," She said, clicking away on her high-tech keyboard.

"Kairi, you might want to go help them." She said. I mentally thanked the lord above that I had worn my scrubs underneath my jacket. I shrugged it off (my jacket, you pervs!) and went to go help them.

"I-it was the widower!" One of them choked out, blood spluttering out of their mouth. A painful memory jolted through my system, but I pushed it back. _Conceal, don't feel,_ I thought as I took the other people's statements and jotted them down on my clipboard. I assigned all of them rooms, and they were carted away by some paramedics. I studied my notes. All of them stated that they'd been out partying for the night, but when they woke up, they were in the widower's basement. I shuddered. The widower was for _real._ His power was being able to manipulate blood. These people were lucky to be alive.

They were all supers that had been here before, and I was sad that I couldn't recognize them. _They must've been protecting normals._

You see, most super villains here had one goal: kill all normals. They believed that they were superior to the race of inferior normals, and that all normals deserved to die a horrific death, blah blah blah.

I'd seen the widower's work before, but it was in a morgue. Bodies mutilated so badly, they were past recognition. I had seen Sora fight the widower once, on television. Sora almost killed him, but he didn't. He was brought to jail, but he had escaped a few weeks ago, killing a poor normal police officer. I sighed and took my clipboard into the nearest hospital room. There was a girl who had been in the widower attack having blood get wiped off of her by Xion, another nurse, and probably one of my best friends.

"It's okay Esmerelda, you're safe now." She said to the whimpering patient. Esmerelda. I remembered her; she had been here a few times, but only with minor injuries. She could make flowers and plants do as she wished. But here she sat, crying because she was afraid.

I gulped and went over to Xion, comforting Esmerelda and cleaning her wounds. After an hour of coaxing and convincing, Esmerelda allowed herself to be checked out by Dr. Nemora, or as I called him, Roxas, because he was another one of my best friends. Roxas had x-ray vision, which made him an excellent Dr.

I walked out of Esmerelda's room and I was about to go check on another attack member, when the elevator door opened and out stumbled Sora, his arm bleeding like crazy.

"Oh my god," I said, rushing over to him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, leading him to a hospital room.

"Well hello to you to, "He joked lamely. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to an open hospital room and pushed him in.

"Sit," I commanded, pointing to the bed. He obeyed and sat on the bed, cringing when his arm touched the side.

"What happened?" I asked, clicking my pen.

"I got the widower back in jail." He said proudly. _Already?_

"That's-that's great!" I exclaimed, setting down my clipboard and grabbing some gauze. I began to unravel it.

"How?" I asked. So he told me his tale, from kicking ass to saving lives, he told me of how he defeated the widower, again.

"That's awesome!" I said. As I began wrapping his arm in gauze, his eyes lit up.

"Really? You think so?" He said with genuine excitement. I smiled.

"Yeah, of course! That was really fast!" I said. He grinned.

"Ok, I wrapped your arm, and it_ should_ be fine, but you should probably wait and have Dr. Nemora check it out, and that could be awhile, so just sit tight." I said. I was about to walk out of the room, but Sora's question stopped me.

"Hey, I never caught you name."

"It's Kairi," I said.

"That's pretty," he said, "Kairi."

I blushed and walked out of the room quickly. I ran into Esmerelda's room and saw that Roxas was just finishing up. Esmerelda looked good as new, her bright green eyes shining and her brown hair silky. _The wonders of that fancy Shinra medicine. _I thought. I told Roxas about Sora and he said he'd be right there. After I left the room, I talked with Aqua for a bit, until I saw Roxas exit Esmerelda's room and motion for me to follow him. We walked into Sora's room, lightly conversing along the way. But when we got to Sora's room, he was gone, leaving only a pool of blood and a note that said:

_Sorry Doc. Gotta fly. See you around Kairi. _

I sighed. I had a feeling this was not going to be the last I saw of him.

**A/N Yaaay! That chappie took longer than I expected to write. I have to admit though, it is a _teensy_ bit inspired by that idiotic show mighty med. But I made it waaaaaaaayyy cooler, cuz I added Sora. Can anybody guess who the MAIN bad guy is gonna be? I bet you can't ****J good bye all you gorgeous people! Remember to leave a review! P.S. This chapter is TOTALLY dedicated to guest who reviewed, Drzhar, who favorited, and blaze1555, who followed! Love you guuuyyysss!-KK**


	3. one, two

_One, two he's comin' for you_

_Three, four now he's at your door_

_Five, six grab you crucifix_

_Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine, ten never sleep again_

When my shift at work ended, I bid farewell to Xion and got my coat on. I waved goodbye to Aqua, whose shift was ending as well.

"Hey Kairi, wait up," She said. I patiently waited for Aqua to catch up with me. She traipsed next to me and we began our journey out of MC together. We talked about work, and Aqua told me about the cute, but dense guy she had talked to at the desk.

"His name is Terra, because, you know, he can manipulate earth and all," she said. To be honest, I wasn't really listening to Aqua's story. I was busy watching the sun disappear. I had always hated darkness, it brought up way to many unpleasant memories of screams in the night.

"Don't you think so?" Aqua said. _Shit._

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so." I said, unsure. Aqua gave me a knowing look.

"Looks like _someone_ has their mind on a certain spiky-haired super star, am I wrong?" She tittered, throwing her head back in laughter as I stumbled for a response.

"Uh-uh no! No way! I just met him today anyways." I mumbled, pushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"Hah! You are _so_ totally thinking about him!" Aqua poked me in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey, shut up!" I said affectionately. Although it was not what I was thinking about, I played along to distract myself from the dismal darkness that had swept the city. I shivered and picked up the pace.

"What's wrong Kairi? Don't like the dark?" Aqua said, intrigued.

"It's not my favorite," I said, glancing ahead only to see a distant shadow gracefully slide behind a parked car.

"Wait, did you just see that?" Aqua said.

"Yeah, I did…" I said nervously, tip-toeing towards the silvery car, hoping that my mind had been playing tricks on me. I slowly glanced behind the car, not daring to breathe. Nothing.

I let out the breath that I had been holding.

"Don't worry Aqua there's nothing there, see?" I said, relieved. Only, that relief vanished when I noticed Aqua was gone.

"Aqua?" I asked quietly, praying to every last god that she was playing a joke on me. _Crinch, crunch._ The familiar sound of shoes on pavement eased my tense muscles as I turned towards the sound.

"There you are Aqua, you scared-"

Only, Aqua didn't have broad shoulders.

Aqua didn't have spiky, black hair.

And lastly, Aqua's eyes didn't burn with pure _hatred._ A hatred that was unfortunately, fixed on me.

_Well shit._

He walked closer to me, with obvious dark intentions. _Holy shit, what do I do?_

"H-hey! Where's Aqua?" I called out to him. No answer. Just more footsteps, closer and closer. Then I saw Aqua crawl out of an alley behind the guy and she shot huge jets of water at his face. He angrily flipped around to face her. He blasted her with huge columns of flames. Peachy skin melted off of Aqua's arms and she screamed. It was probably the most terrifying scream I have ever heard.

"R-run Kairi, RUN!" She screamed. I had such a terrible flashback of my mother at that moment that I sunk to my knees, my head banging in my skull. I screamed loudly, the pain of the night I left home reverberating in my mind.

I watched, powerless, as Mako walked towards me, laughing at my weakness.

"Poor little butterfly has lost her wings?" He laughed and circled me, like a hyena around a wounded gazelle. _Come on Kairi, you can kill him! Just use your powers! _A voice inside my head jeered. _No, no I won't, I'll only hurt someone! _I thought back.

"What's wrong? Has the little butterfly lost her friend?" I knew he was referring to Sora, but I kept my mouth screwed tightly shut. He laughed. A cold, ugly laugh that made me want to stick plastic forks in his eyes.

"Well, _normal_, you are going to regret that you ever crossed me!" His hands ignited and a maniacal smile danced across his face. _Yeah, something's definitely wrong with this little fella._ I thought.

A blazing fireball sped past my face with jarring speed. I dove to the side, snapping out of my haze just as another fireball was flung towards me. _Sheeeeet! _I thought, as the sleeve of my jacket went ablaze and I patted it out with my other sleeve. I rolled behind a nearby parked Nissan. Breathing heavily, I listened as Mako's jeering laughter grew louder and louder.

"Run! Run little butterfly! But you can't hide from me!" _Fuckin' Jesus this guy is wacko! Bonkers! Cuckoo for coco puffs! _

I heard a loud _boom!_ And I realized that the Nissan was burning, thick clouds of smoke already billowing from the open windows like dragons. I hurriedly scrambled away from the car, shooting myself upwards and breaking into a run towards the police station._ They can't help you, no one can._ The voice in my head taunted, but nonetheless I sprinted.

The sound of crackling flames encouraged me to look behind me. I obeyed, and saw what probably could've been from the depths of hell. The entire street was ablaze, the heat already coaxing sticky sweat from my skin. I tentatively wiped my forehead and turned back around, only to be utterly terrified when I came face to face with Mako. His orange eyes danced with fire and I swallowed my fear, for Aqua's sake. I looked him directly in the eye and said probably the dumbest thing anyone could ever say when brought face to face with a homicidal maniac.

"Fuck. Off."

He was confused, at first. I saw it in his eyes. Then realization came, and his entire face, I mean his _entire, fucking, FACE _lit on fire!

The heat was almost unbearable and I felt the fire lick my arms, asking me to play with it. I jerked my arm away and Mako cornered me into a dusty old building.

"Poor. Little. Butterfly. All alone in the cold. Let me, warm you up?" He said. His voice was like one of those voices from those exorcist movies, where the person's eyes roll back into their skulls and they recite some Latin shit? Yeah, THAT'S what his voice sounded like. Only a hundred bajillion times worse. Considering, he was on fire, and…Evil.

Mako pointed his flame encrusted finger at me and was about to incinerate me, when I shut my eyes tight and…Nothing. Nothing. I forced myself to open my eyes and all I saw was fire. Oh, that's good. Fire, no Mako. I relaxed slightly, and then the gravity of the situation slammed into me like a freight train. _Shit! Fire! I'm gonna die of smoke inhalation, or…becoming a human biscuit! Oh god… _

I got on my feet and covered my face with the remainder of my jacket. All of a sudden, the building I had been leaning against toppled down and I realized that I was trapped underneath a pile of rubble. I attempted to scream, but my voice was gone, killed by the smoke. I pushed at chunks of broken building, but they refused to move. It was then I knew that I really had no chance of survival. I slumped to the cold, hard ground in defeat. The fire's heat had now gotten to me and I saw some of my skin start to turn the slightest bit brown. I was roasting, like a weak little marshmallow.

"Kairi!" I heard someone call. I couldn't identify the voice through the roaring fire, but I felt my hope rise as I pounded at the brick walls, trying to get the person's attention.

"Kairi, where are you?" I recognized the voice immediately, because of the close proximity. I tried calling out his name, but my voice was stolen by the fire. _Sora, please help me! _

I knew that Sora couldn't read minds, but he did have x-ray vision, so I pressed myself against the wall, away from the fire, praying that he'd see me.

**_Kairi, you are so weak. You are going to die here like the pathetic weakling that you are._**

_ Shut up!_ I thought. If I could cry, I would've, but I had no tears.

Just then, my prayers were answered.

Like a bolt of lightning from heaven, the wall I was leaning against crashed down. I would've been crushed, but I was swooped up by something.

_ Sora._

My eyes drooped shut as the smoke made my brain dizzy. I could hear yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. It's like they were trapped in bubbles, and I couldn't pop them. My head ached, and this time, it wasn't from the voice in my head.

A few hours, or maybe days, or maybe _years_ later, I couldn't tell, I woke up. My eyelids felt like dumbbells as I lifted them up slowly. My head lolled to the side, and I looked around the room to try and figure out where I was.

I recognized that I was in a hospital room. There was gauze wrapped around my arms and legs. Half of my favorite jacket's sleeve was burnt off, and there was a small band-aid on my cheek. I glanced to the right and saw someone sleeping in one of the chairs, with a red windbreaker with a white stripe draped over his shoulders. Silvery aviators were perched over his eyes and he was wearing ripped jeans. _What an odd sense of style._

Sora shifted in his sleep, mumbling some incoherent nonsense. How cute.

I wondered how long he had been there. Probably not too long. He had lots of better things to do, I was sure.

Bored, I hit the nurse button and waited for one of my friends to arrive. Sure enough, Xion bolted in and squealed.

"Kairi! You're awake! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're ok!" Xion filled me in on the events of last night

After I had passed out, Sora had brought me to the hospital. Apparently, after _demanding_ that I got urgent care, he went back and beat the, and I quote, "ever lovin' shit outta that bastard." He hauled Mako to jail and after that he must've found Aqua because I guess she was in the room next to me. Lastly, he stayed in my room all night to make sure I was ok.

"Such an adorable story! I wish I had a hottie waiting to rescue me at every second!" Xion said.

"…Xion…This is not adorable. I almost melted." I said flatly.

"Well…Not that part, but you get what I'm sayin." Xion explained.

Roxas walked into my room at that moment, burying his spiky head in his little clipboard.

"Kairi! You're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning closer to me with every second.

"I actually feel fine…" I said, glancing at Sora.

He stirred, but didn't wake.

Roxas wiggled his blonde eyebrows and I smacked his shoulder. _OWCH mother-_

"Owie. That hurt." I said. My forearms felt like they were on fire, which, at one point, might've been true.

Just then, Sora began to wake up, and Xion dragged Roxas by the clipboard and winked at me.

"Don't have too much fun!" She said.

"Xion, I'm crippled. Are you seriously implying-"

"Implying what?" Sora asked, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Uh, nothing. Good morning?" _God, fuck why am I so awkward?!_

"Good morning to you too." He said, standing up and inspecting me.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically as he lifted up my arm. "OwcH, what the hell are you-"He cut me off.

"Are you ok?" He asked sincerely, looking at me with his huge, ocean blue eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine now." I said as he gently set my arm down. He reached up and scratched the back of his head guiltily.

"Sorry I didn't get there sooner, I could've done something or…" He trailed off, but I got the point.

"It's ok Sora, you can't be everywhere at once, and you can't save everyone." I said simply, tearing myself away from his intense gaze.

"Yeah, but, I should've been there for you." He said.

"What? Why me?" I asked, confused.

"You know, because, you're my…friend." He said, as if unsure of himself. I clarified.

"You don't sound very sure of yourself." I said.

"Well…I guess I just don't really have any friends." He said, embarrassed.

"What? Really?" I asked. Just then I realized how rude that sounded, and I was about to apologize, but he stopped me.

"I guess I just, distance myself. From people. So no one gets hurt." He said. I opened my mouth to ask why, but he interrupted me.

"I guess you're just different Kairi. I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you from now on."

_ Wait…Was he…_

"Guess you've got yourself a new friend Kairi." He said. Grinning, he leaned over and kissed my forehead, and shot out of the room. I'm sure my face rivaled the color of a fire truck, and Xion threw herself into my room, begging for details.

_Maybe having a new friend won't be so bad after all._

**A/N Yay! I've been working on this for a while! So I hope you like it! Hehe, lots of fire. And lots of …'s. Also, in case your wondering, Sora has the same powers as superman…and backstory. I know, I'm soooo creative. Soooo yeah. Psst, 1 review = 1 less annoying little A/N!**


	4. Electricity

**A/N Prepare yourself for my half-assed try at writing creepy. Enjoy lol.**

**10:46 p.m.**** last night**

Kara Mitchell was average.

Everything aspect of her life was just so average, and she loved it.

Her job: average. She was a school English teacher at the local elementary school.

Her family: average. She had a husband and two children, a boy and a girl.

Her life, all around, was average.

But on this night, she had been grading papers so late that she had been held back at work until 10:30. Her car had been torched in a freak accident, leaving her to walk the six block journey to her average little house.

On her way home, the only thing lighting her way were the dim streetlights on every corner. Kara was grateful for the little amount of light she was gifted on this particularly windy night.

Her strawberry blonde hair whipped around her face wildly. She continued walking at a steady pace, ignoring the chilly wind nipping at her neck. For some reason, the dull night air seemed to hold a strange feeling, almost a sinister feeling.

But Kara ignored her instincts telling her to _run_ and she persisted forward, because nothing evil or extraordinary happened to Kara Mitchell.

This would be the end of her.

As Kara continued her night's journey, she paused when something caught her eye.

A flicker.

A flicker of the nearest streetlight.

Kara only stopped briefly, before reminding herself that her life was average.

_Something must be off with the electricity,_ she thought.

Something _was_ off with the electricity.

Only, it wasn't the kind of electricity problem she thought it to be.

No, _hoped_ to be.

The lights absently flickered again, but this time Kara calmly ignored the oddity.

Kara breathed in and out calmly. Only four blocks left. Kara picked up her pace in the slightest.

The lights flickered more violently this time and Kara stopped for a second.

_Only an electrical problem, just an electrical problem._

Kara walked with more authority, sweeping through the night as if she owned it.

_Bzzt…pop!_

Darkness.

Every streetlight for the next block had spontaneously popped, the light bulb shattering inside.

_That…is not average._

Kara turned a full circle to see if anything out of the ordinary caught her sight.

Nothing.

Kara let out the breath she was not aware that she had been holding.

_Crack._

Kara whirled around at an unnatural speed.

"Who…who's there?" She asked, her voice a ghost in the dark.

Silence engulfed her, but did not ease her lingering fear.

Quiet was sometimes worse than sound.

"_No one…" _The whisper carried across the wind and flew down Kara's spine. A choked sob escaped her Cupid 's bow lips.

"Who's there!?" She asked, with terror sealed in each word.

"_I told you…" _ The ominous voice whispered again, a bit louder than the first time.

Kara froze. Everything froze, her mind, her face, her _blood._ Her life almost seemed to flash before her average brown eyes.

"**_No one._**"

And then there was darkness.

* * *

Brightness leaked through my cracked eyelids.

_What? Morning already?_

I stretched my slightly toasted arms up towards the sky.

_Owwwwch, owie owie ouch ouch!_

I snapped my arms back into place at my sides.

Blinking repeatedly, I let my eyes adjust to the bright hospital lights.

I slammed my hand on the nurse button repeatedly.

"Xiiiiiiooonnn!" I called rather obnoxiously.

Minutes later, a rather tired looking Xion emerged through my open doorway with an exasperated 'good morning'.

"Morning Xion!" I said cheerfully.

"Where's boy-wonder?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure that he has better things to do." I said simply, with a sort of half shrug.

"More like better _girls_ to do…" She snickered.

"Hey! He's not like that." I said. Her crude sense of humor could often be a burden.

"Perhaps not, but _day-um_ you have _got_ to admit, that boy is fine!" She said, fanning her face.

"Who's fine?"

_HOLY FUCKING BUDDHA_

Sora had practically materialized out of thin air. Xion jumped and I clutched my heart in fear that it had stopped beating.

"Uh, ok, woah there, don't die on me ladies." He said.

Xion gave me a look that said, _I just might._

"And, you never answered my question," He continued, abandoning his post on the ground and hovering a few feet off the ground nonchalantly.

"Uh what question?" I asked, blanking out on the few seconds before my HEART ATTACK.

"Who's fine?" He repeated.

Something told me he already knew the answer.

"Ryan Gosling." I said.

Xion nodded in agreement and Sora frowned.

"Oh," He said.

Roxas walked in and gave me my release forms. I already knew where and what to sign, so he walked out directly after giving me them.

"Hello to you too." I muttered as I leafed through the release forms.

"Do you have a-" I was about to ask Sora if her had a pen, but he was already holding one out to me.

"I stole it from the front desk." He said. I thanked him and got to signing.

"Not to be rude or anything, but…why are you here?" I asked while signing the forms.

"I came to check up on you. You know, make sure that you weren't dead, or anything."

Aww.

"Oh, uh…thanks, I guess." I said awkwardly. "All limbs intact, see?" I said, pointing to my arms and legs.

He laughed, and froze suddenly and cocked his head to the side like he was a dog that heard a distant howl.

He sighed in exasperation and scratched the back of his head.

"Duty calls," he said and shot through the door and I flinched as the wind swished my hair in my face.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Xion said.

"It's just you, you hormonal schoolgirl." I said, as I finished my release forms.

"I'm leaving." I said, sitting up slowly so my burns wouldn't sting.

"Oh, and Roxas told me to tell you to take a few stress days off."

Dammit!

"Aw, what?" I said.

"Kairi, you are like, the only person who likes work." She said sarcastically.

"Well I just have nothing better to do!" I said.

"Then you and Sora can do each other!" She suggested brightly.

It took all of my self control not to _rip her fucking head off_ right then and there.

Then I remembered.

"Xion…how's…Aqua?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, well…her arms aren't to good…but otherwise, she's doing good!"

I briefly remembered seeing peachy skin melting off of her arms. I shook away the vile thought.

"Oh…well I guess that's pretty…good." I said softly.

I got my coat on gingerly and headed outside. I decided against visiting Aqua because Roxas told me that she was asleep and I didn't want to disturb her.

On my way home, I noticed something odd about the city.

It was quiet.

The still quietness only bothered me a little bit though. The wind was neutral today, just billowing through the tree branches as a soft breeze.

Up ahead I noticed a small block in the sidewalk.

It almost looked like a rubber tire that had been ripped apart on the side of the road.

My eyes scrunched up as I tried to identify the tire. As I got closer, it looked less and less like an actual tire, but more like a…

Well, I don't really know.

As I reached the…thing, I leaned over slightly to investigate.

It was all…wrinkled, and there was black scorch marks on the ground.

Oh.

Oh no.

My fears were confirmed when I spotted something towards the top of the thing.

Was that…

Teeth.

I stumbled back, falling right on my ass and scooting back wildly.

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that he would hear me.

_Holy shit WHAT THE FUCK._

**_A fucking dead body, that's what the fuck it is!_**

_Shut the fuck up!_

My thought battle raged with the voice in my head and I slapped a hand over my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at…

Whoever that was.

"Kairi! Kairi what's wrong?" Sora had gotten here remarkably fast and he lifted me up.

I babbled some incoherent nonsense and pointed a shaky finger at the rubber tire person.

"What the…fuck is that?" He said, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Oh…my…god." He said.

"That's uh, that's a…person." He said, pulling me back behind him.

"H-how did that…happen?" I asked breathily.

"I don't know." He whispered. He looked around to see if there were any clues to the strange crime.

"Hey, check this out," He said. He flew up to the streetlight.

"It's completely shattered," he noted.

"Yeah, looks like most of them are…" I said, glancing down the street.

He landed back down on the ground.

"I'm taking you home," he said. He lifted me up and we shot to my apartment.

I still wasn't used to being flown across the town at nearly light speed. He set me down in front of the door and I pulled out my keys dizzily.

Inserting the key into the knob, I walked inside. I turned around to say something to Sora, but he was already gone.

_Probably getting the police to that body._

**_Yeah, probably._**

I was struck with a splitting headache and I fell onto my couch in pain.

_Ooowch._

**_That's right, bitch._**

I groaned.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said to no one in particular.

Kneading my forehead with my hands, I stripped quickly and washed away the memories of the past few days.

Breathing in and out, I let the steam massage my strained thoughts.

_What was that body?_

_How did it get there?_

_Who would've done such a thing?_

I slowly convinced myself to forget it, to forget everything.

**_Because that's all you do Kairi, just ignore the problem until it's right at your doorstep._**

_Shut. UP!_

I slammed the shower lever so the hot water came to a harsh halt.

I rubbed my temples and sighed, wrapping my towel around my soaking wet body and glanced at myself in the mirror.

**_You are pathetic._**

I glared at my reflection as if it were the cause of all of my problems.

Just then, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

The lights in my apartment flickered.

Heavy breathing.

_Probably just an electrical problem. _I thought as I walked into my room and got dressed.

* * *

"I gotta tell ya kid, I got no clue what happened to this chick." The police officer answered gruffly.

I ran a hand through my spiky hair.

"Really? You've got nothing?" I asked, clearly frustrated. I wanted to know what happened to this person, because it was obviously not…

Natural.

"Well, we did find out her name. Kara Mitchells. Totally normal woman. A teacher, with a normal family, she was normal. I don't see why anyone would want to kill her." The officer noted.

Frankly, I was surprised that they were even able to identify her. Thank god for the teeth. Her dental records had a match, and that was the only identifiable part of her body.

"Oh, and also, she was electrocuted. Violently too, god dang." He said.

Wow, that would've been nice to know.

"Ok, thanks for your time, I…gotta go." I said quickly, eager for an escape.

I was going to find this wacko.

* * *

After getting dressed into a loose grey T-shirt and spandex, I threw my damp hair into a messy bun and turned on TV.

_Say yes to the dress? Hell no._

_Toddlers and Tiaras? Fuck no!_

_The News?_

Wait, is that…me?

But the very second I focused my attention on my form being pulled out of a blazing fire by Sora, my TV flicked off unexpectantly.

_Wh…what the fuck._

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. I walked up to my TV and pressed the on button.

Nothing.

"Weird." I said.

_Crash!_

I nearly had a stroke when all of my lights shattered.

I held the loose fabric of my baggy T-shirt where my heart is.

I tilted my head to the side in concentration.

_It's completely shattered_

I remembered what Sora had said at the crime scene.

Oh.

No.

_I'm going to fucking die._

I raced to my window and threw it open. Sticking my head out the window, I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"SORAAAA!" I screamed.

I shakily backed away from the open window, scared out of my mind.

If it weren't for the window, my apartment would be completely dark.

_Crash!_

_FUCKING HELL!_

I turned around quickly only to run in to someone.

_HOLY SHIT THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY FUCKING APARTMENT!_

I leapt back and faced the intruder.

"Oh thank god!" I said as Sora's worried face looked down on mine.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"S-Sora! I don't want to be a human potato chip!" I said. I threw my arms around his neck and practically choked him to death.

"Kairi, what are you talking about? Oh, and…I kinda broke your door." He said in a caring tone.

I ignored the fact that my door was smashed into a million little pieces and I tightened my grip around his neck.

"M-my l-lights, they're, they're…broken!" I exclaimed, pointing to the shattered glass on my ceiling.

"Kairi…how did your lights shatter?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I, I was j-just watching TV and they j-just shattered, and now I'm gonna DIEHIEHIEHIE!" I wailed, burying my face in his strong chest.

"Kairi…where is your electrical building?" He asked.

"I-in the basement, why?" I said, wiping my eyes with his shirt.

He turned towards my door.

"Do you have a flashlight?" He asked.

"Uh, y-yeah…why?" I asked, a little bit worried for what was coming next.

"I'm going into the basement." He said.

I knew that if this was a horror movie, (Which, it was kind of turning out to be) this would be an ABSOLUTELY terrible idea, but I trusted Sora with my life. I grabbed my LED flashlight and handed it to him.

"Stay here," He said.

I laughed bitterly.

"Aha, ahaha, _no._ I'm gonna get _fried_ if I stay up here. I'm coming with you." I said confidently.

"Kairi…" He protested.

I latched my hand around his strong, muscled arm and held on tight.

"Fine, just…stay close, alright?" He said in defeat.

Surprisingly, he actually _walked_ down the flights of stairs into the basement. When we got down, he took the flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. The maintenance room was locked, but that didn't stop us. Sora shattered it and walked through.

The maintenance room smelt like rotten bananas and it was pitch black. Weird little _psht_ noises were coming from the water heaters and radiators. Suddenly a bright spark shot from a large machine.

"There," I said, pointing to the machine. Sora shined his flashlight on the machine and we both gasped.

The machine was totally black. Scorched, as if someone had completely-

_Bzzzt! Crash!_

The pipe that was formerly above us crashed down and probably would've rolled Sora and I into a pancake if he hadn't caught it and smashed it on the ground.

A high pitched giggle resonated around us.

I cut off the circulation in Sora's arm.

"Look at you two! Such a cute couple…" The feminine voice said.

We turned around quickly, but the voice had no body, just sparks flying all around us like rain. I didn't even bother to correct her on me and Sora's relationship status.

"Too bad you have to…" She trailed off, and the sparks halted.

"_Die."_ She finished loudly and the electric machine EXPLODED.

Sora shielded me, then threw me against the wall roughly. I ignored the pain in my back and my eyes widened as a girl leapt out of the machine.

She had wiry blonde hair that stuck out of her head like antennae. And she was chucking freakin LIGHTNING SPEARS at Sora!

Their entire fight was a blur as she jumped from machine to machine in a lightning-like form. It was like she was MADE of lightning!

I ran and started unplugging every machine in the vicinity in an attempt to halt her constant machine-hopping.

It must've helped, because in 3.5 seconds, she was knocked out flat on the ground.

Sora's entire shirt was scorched, but his signature red jacket was untouched.

Must be fire-proof.

He was breathing heavily, and he looked kinda sexy with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Are…you…o…k…" He said in between pants.

"Am I ok? What about you!?" I said lodly, stepping over the blonde girls body and poking his slightly scorched arm.

"Ow," he said.

Suddenly, a purplish-black portal appeared and swallowed the blonde girl up, and she disappeared without a trace.

Well, besides the wrecked basement, anyways.

"Let's get you to the hospital," I said.

It turns out that he actually took me to the hospital, because he flew there within a few seconds time.

I dragged him into the hospital room and convinced him to let Roxas check him out.

This was going to be a long night.

The portal appeared and The blonde girl popped out on the other side.

Her disappointed boss stared her down.

"You failed me Larxene," the man said.

"Perhaps we should send someone more, _experienced _person after her, shall we?"

* * *

The television blared loudly.

"MetroCity woman barely escapes a deadly fire with her life-"

Pause.

There, on the television screen, was a pretty, petite, red haired woman being carried out of the blaze.

Even from the blurry television screen, she was easily recognizable.

"I'm coming for you, Kairi."

* * *

**A/N WHAT. That chapter was SO FUCKING LONG! Idk if it was even very good, I was just watchin super eight and BADDA BAM! This chapter was born. Sorry if Kairi's inner-mind arguments are confusing, I just kinda randomly tossed that out there. HAPPY READING- KK**


End file.
